One More Goodbye
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Before Thor returned to Asgard with Loki he needed to say goodbye to one more person. One person who spent her lifetime searching for him. Just a fluffy little one-shot set near the end of The Avengers. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy! I don't own Thor or any related content.


**Thor  
So this is just a quick little one shot that could be quite cute, Set after the events of The Avengers and just before Thor returned to Asgard with Loki.  
It will probably be a little bit fluffy so I hope you like that!  
Please R&R but it is a one shot and there won't be any more chapters.  
I don't own Thor or any related content.  
Hope you enjoy!  
One More Goodbye**

Jane Foster sat on the roof of her lab, again. She found herself sitting up there a lot, especially at night. She lay back and stared up at the stars, she'd given up trying to look for Thor a long time ago. There was just no point looking for him, he was long gone. When she'd seen the news and seen that Thor had been here, back on Earth, she was surprised with herself for not being angry. She expected to want to track him down and scream and shout at him for not coming back for her. But he never did, and she never felt angry. She was secretly hoping that he was still here on Earth, but she suspected he'd gone back, taken Loki back to their planet so he could be thrown in their god-jail or whatever it was. He hadn't even bothered to drop in and say hello.

She closed her eyes momentarily with the picture of the night sky engrained into her mind for those few short seconds. But she held onto this image, she used it to picture the universe as a whole. She imagined she could see a far off world, filled with gods and beauty, she imagined there was a bridge from here to there, a rainbow bridge that sparkled in the moonlight. She smiled softly to herself as she pictured this beautiful image and then she imagined him sliding down the bridge, as if he was surfing against the tide of sparkles and glitters, back to her. She couldn't stop a slight giggle escaping her lips at the sight of this. Now all she could think of was him surfing. He looked kinda good in swimming trunks. In her mind the trunks got tighter and tighter and…

"Jane?" the images evaporated from her mind immediately and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Eric stood over her, looking down at her bemused. She sat up and he sat down beside her.

"What's so amusing?" he asked and she smiled, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, just thinking about… things." She said dismissively with a wave of her hand. Thankfully, Eric dropped it and changed the subject.

"So what are you doing up here? Just thinking about _things_?" he asked and she blushed again.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You spend a lot of time up here Jane, it's alright to talk you know. You don't have to talk to me, you can talk to Darcy? She might be a little bit annoying but she's smarter than we give her credit for. And she's a girl, you know, girls talk about… girl things."

Jane let out a light laugh and looked at Eric, "Yeah, I know. But I don't need to talk."

"Jane, it's okay. He was here on Earth and he didn't even come and see you. You have every right to be pissed."

"But that's just it." She said softly, "I'm not pissed. I don't even know why, I know I should be, but I'm not."

"Maybe that's because he hasn't left." A new voice said from behind them and they both turned. Thor was stood near the middle of the roof, looking all majestic and Jane's heart took a leap. Feelings of great affection rushed through her, she'd been waiting for him to return to her for such a long time and now he was here. But he hadn't been, he had gone away and not returned after he'd promised to. And then came the anger she'd been expecting for such a long time. She felt abandoned, was she just a rag, a toy that could be picked up and left whenever he felt like it. Was that how she was going to spend the rest of her life? Waiting for him? Is that how she wanted to spend the rest of her life? She knew he had to go back to return Loki to their home, but would he ever return for her? She knew that she needed to speak to him about all these pressing concerns but at the same time she didn't want to speak to him at all. She was too angry and she was afraid she might hit him, which she didn't really want to do, she wasn't all that into violence.

"I'll leave you two alone." Eric said quietly before standing and climbing back off the roof before descending back into the lab beneath them. Jane turned her back on Thor and looked back over the town in front of her. There was a pause in between Eric leaving them before she heard Thor's heavy footsteps coming toward her. She really didn't want him to talk to her, she thought she might cry and she hated crying in front of guys, she even avoided crying in front of Eric. In her opinion, crying was an activity for ones private life and was not needed to be done in public under any circumstances.

So she would avoid crying no matter what. But she couldn't guarantee her emotions betraying her as he sat down beside her. She didn't dare look at him and kept her gaze firmly on the distance. He didn't speak for a few minutes and neither did she. If he was here then he could make the effort to make the first move, or apologise. She wasn't even sure if she could accept his apology, she was so angry at him now. She kind of regretted ever not being angry, because now this anger was nearly bubbling over whereas if she'd had it a while at least she could have calmed it and quelled it before coming face to face with the source of it. She sighed and bit her lip to stop herself screaming at him and demanding an apology right that second.

"Jane…" he began but she couldn't stop her stupid mouth from speaking.

"You promised you'd come back but you didn't, you left and never came back, never explained, never anything! I was just… here." She said hotly but her voice failed her as she regained control of herself and clamped her lips together, still not risking looking at him, she could feel hot tears battling against her will at the back of her eyes. But her will was stronger; she would not allow the tears to get the better of her.

"I am sorry Jane, I had no choice." He said and waited for her angry outburst, but she was prepared and managed to keep it to herself this time so he continued, "I did want to return, but Loki forced my hand. I was forced to destroy the Bifrost in order to stop his plans for war between my world and another world that placed us at a disadvantage."

"So you destroyed the rainbow bridge… How are you back now then?"

"With the use of a great deal of energy," he said softly and she nodded. Trying desperately to dispel some of the anger that was bubbling around inside of her, she didn't want to argue, that was in fact the last thing she wanted. "Jane, I greatly wished to return, I wanted to come back to you."

"Why didn't you then? Whilst you were here you could have come to see me before this. But you didn't."

"I had to protect the Earth," he sounded confused and she finally turned to look at him. She immediately knew it was a mistake, it was like he hadn't aged at all. He was just as good-looking with the rough attractiveness. In a way this helped, seeing him properly again made her anger at him evaporate instantly, but it also helped break down the walls of her will and the tears behind her eyes made a small advance in her disadvantage.

"And that meant you couldn't spare one hour, just to come and see me?" she whispered, the tears finally beginning to win their battle despite her will giving it its very best shot.

"I am sorry Jane, it did not occur to me…"

"No, of course it didn't!" she said hotly, standing up as the first few tears broke through her barricade and clouded her eyes. She blinked them away as she balled her hands into fists and strode away from him, further down the roof. Just knowing that she needed to get some distance from him in order to think straight, when he was nearly touching her she knew she had no chance of thinking properly.

"Jane please…" he said, also standing and she was sick of this, darting around what she really meant, what she really wanted to say. How she really wanted to act. Because she did want to scream at him and cry and shout because she wanted him to know that she was like the way she was because of him. And secretly, in her heart, she hoped that by acting like that, by sobbing and breaking down, he might hold her. He might kiss her, she missed him so.

"Don't plead with me!" she said loudly, not quite shouting but getting there. She wheeled around to face him and let down her guard, allowed the tears to prick at the forefront of her eyes and glass them over so when she blinked, a little annoyed at her will for being so weak, they would dampen her eyelashes. "I don't want you to plead with me!"

"Well then what do you want?" he replied, getting emotional himself and she knew that by the end of this they were both going to be emotional wrecks. But the truth was that she wasn't sure what she wanted. She wanted him to remain here on Earth forever so that she never had to experience the painful heartbreak again, but she couldn't ask that of him, not in a million years, not even after a million heartbreaks. She put a hand to her forehead and looked at him, shrugging.

"I don't know what I want…" after a moment they both burst out laughing at the ridiculous situation and he walked back to her again.

"Jane," he said softly, once both their laughter had subsided and she didn't care about her stupid weakness anymore and the secret wishes grew stronger in her heart as he came closer and she allowed those front-lines of the advancing tears to spill from her eyes and down her cheeks. He met this attack with a hand to her cheek and a thumb to brush them away like the weaker army on a battlefield. "Jane, I never wished to leave. And I did have every intention of returning but there were complications. But I am here now." There was a pause as Jane looked down before looking back up into his eyes again and leaning ever so slightly into his touch on her cheek.

"For how long? How long are you going to be here for before you have to go back?" she asked, dreading his answer but she knew that if she didn't know now then it would be all the more difficult to part later.

"I do not have long," he answered truthfully and she nodded. She was expecting to be angry at this too but she was again surprised by her lack of anger. Instead, she did not see the merit in being angry with him when they had such little time to be together again.

"Will you ever come back?" she asked with a voice thick with the tears that were now falling thick and fast.

"I aim to Jane, really I do. I will do everything in my power to ensure I return to you once Loki is receiving his justice!" he said firmly and she well and truly believed him. She nodded and put her hands to her face as she began to sob. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her to his chest. "Please, do not cry…" he whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I am here now." She resisted the urge to ask him for how long because she knew the answer would only disappoint her. She knew it wouldn't be for long, she knew that he had to return to wherever he came from to take his brother back for him to serve the justice or whatever it was Thor had said. But she desperately wanted him to stay, to hold her forever, silhouettes against the stars from another universe.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I am considering writing another little one shot between Thor and Jane but I can't for the life of me remember what it was going to be about or when it was going to be set. I did have the idea thought so keep an eye out for it, it may return to me! **


End file.
